The ability to debug computer system components is an important capability that allows computer system component engineers and technicians to identify problems and to improve their products. Many computer system components include circuitry to generate debug information that can be delivered to a debug port that may include several pins on the components. The debug information can be accessed by observing the activity on the pins with a logic analyzer. A disadvantage of this approach is that several, perhaps as many as 16 or more, pins are needed for the debug port. The addition of these pins for a debug port results in increased die and package size, as well as component cost and lower silicon yield.